A Little Help From A Friend
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: Rory finds Quinn crying in the choir room before Glee starts. He comforts her when she tells him about Beth.


**Hey guys, this is a short fic I wrote about Rory and Quinn, I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rory's POV<em>

It was a Friday afternoon, half an hour before glee club was supposed to start. I walked to the choir room, expecting for no one to be there this early, so I could practice a song I wanted to perform.

Being the new kid, I wanted to do my best to impress New Directions so they'll let me stay.

I opened the door to the dark choir room and searched for the light switch, when I heard a faint cry coming from somewhere in the room. I found the lights and switched them on, "Hello?" I said, knowing that I was not the only one to come early.

There was no reply, so I walked to my seat and put down my backpack. That was when I heard the cry again. I turned around to see a girl leaning against the wall behind the piano, her head in her hands, sobbing quietly.

"Quinn?" I said, hoping I got the name right. I was still learning who everyone was in the glee club, but I recognised the blonde hair of the girl wearing a blue dress with a white cardigan, her hair down, covering the tears falling from her eyes.

"Just go away, please," she mumbled into her hands.

"I just came to practice. Are you okay?" I asked her, as nicely as I could. I wasn't planning of leaving a crying girl alone in the choir room if there was something I could do.

"I'm fine," she said coldly, sitting up and getting out a tissue from her backpack, which was next to her.

"Really?" I asked, defiantly not convinced.

She nodded and sniffed back more tears as she got up to leave the room.

"No your not," I said, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Why do you care so much, I barley know you." She said, avoiding showing me her tear stained face.

"Okay then. Hi, my name's Rory Flanagan, I'm an exchange student and I'm in glee club with you. Is that good enough?" I asked her, smiling, receiving a small giggle in return. I held out my hand for her to shake, which she took.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, it's nice to meet you Rory," she said with a smile that quickly disappeared.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Some people back home say I'm pretty good to talk to, I'm a good listener."

"It's a long story, you wouldn't understand," she said as she dried her eyes again.

"That's okay, we've got… twenty-seven minutes," I said, checking my watch. "I don't mind, honestly."

She looked a little wary, but gave in, "Okay."

We sat down on the floor, leaning against the rises of the choir room.

"You know Puck right?" she started.

"The guy with the mohawk?" I asked.

She nodded. "Well about two years ago, I made a mistake and he got me pregnant."

My eyes widened, this wasn't what I was expecting. She obviously noticed, because she suddenly looked ashamed.

"I know what you're thinking. Stupid girl got herself knocked up at sixteen, I know. It should have never happened… but it did."

She looked at me as if to ask if she should continue. "Go on… I won't judge you Quinn."

She smiled thankfully. "Long story short, I gave my daughter, Beth, away after she was born. To Ms Corcoran."

"The Troubletones teacher?" I asked, suddenly realising where this was going.

"Yeah… she moved to New York after she adopted her, so last year… it didn't really bother me. I tried to forget it ever happened. Start my life over. When she came back at the beginning of the year it made me realise how much I missed her. I regret ever giving her up."

I felt more and more sorry for Quinn as she started to cry again.

"Shelby said that she wanted me and Puck to be a part of her life, so I took that as my chance to get her back. I put some things around her house to make her look like an unfit mother, then I called child services in hope that they would give her back to me, but it didn't work. Yesterday, she found out… and now I'm not allowed to see Beth anymore."

I didn't quite know what do to, I felt so bad. I wrapped my arm around her, in hope that she wouldn't find that to weird. I smiled when she moved closer and I continued to comfort her.

"You know Quinn, even if child services had come to Ms Corcoran's house… they wouldn't have given your daughter back to you." I said, hoping not to hurt her in any way.

"How do you know? She would have needed a mother, why couldn't that have been her real one?" she asked, staring up at me with her tear filled green eyes.

"She's not legally yours anymore. Once you sign the papers, your not her mother anymore." I said, rubbing her arm gently.

"I'll always be her mother," she said sternly.

"Biologically, yes, but not legally." I said, feeling worse, being the one to have to break the news to her.

She sighed, and cried more.

"You know… I admire you Quinn," I said, and she looked at me questioningly.

"Why?'" she said, like I was stupid for saying so.

"You had her… your daughter. You had her and gave her to someone you know can take care of her. You did what's best for her… You know that."

She looked down and nodded in defeat. "You're right… Thank you Rory, it means a lot for you to listen to me, considering we don't know each other very well."

I smiled, and stood up, helping Quinn up after me. "You're welcome, and remember, if you ever need anyone to talk to… I'll be here all year."

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around me for a hug. I held her small figure and smiled.

There's nothing better than the feeling of knowing you've done something to help someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, please review :)<strong>


End file.
